1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hitches or coupling assemblies that connect a snow plow or other comparable items to drive vehicles, and in particular to one in which the snow plow can momentarily release or slip over a blocking object it encounters as it is moved along the ground during its snow plowing operation, and then return to its original working position after it has passed over the blocking object. It also relates to a slip hitch for a snow plow or other comparable items that enable the snow plow or other comparable items to adjust to the incline and decline of the surface being plowed or scraped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical prior art hitches or coupling assemblies for snow plows that connect to a drive vehicle have a rigid non-release mechanism. When a blocking object is encountered on the ground, the only way for such prior art connections of a snow plow to a drive vehicle to get over the obstacle is for the operator to manually operate the lifting and lowering mechanism of the coupling assembly to raise the snow plow that way, then drive past the obstacle and then manually operate the lifting and lowering mechanism to lower the snow plow back on to the ground.